A bad dream turned good
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda’s life? Who will Pony turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter 1:**

**Soda POV:**

It had been a long day at the DX, but it was 4:00 so Pony, Johnny and Two-Bit were visiting since it was after school.

"You have any homework Pone?" I asked him, god I was beginning to sound like Darry everyday.

"Math and English." He replied, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"You should probably get it done before Darry gets home." I told him.

"Yeah I know."

"Hello? Excuse me could I get some service here?" someone asked.

"It's your turn." Steve said from his chair in the garage. I walked to the counter and looked up to see a beautiful girl. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with blonde highlights, and matching eyes. She was wearing a dark jean miniskirt, and a light blue tank top.

"Is that all?" I asked her after ringing up her coke and chips.

"Yeah."

"1 dollar." I told her.**(A/N: I don't know how the prices were back then.)**

"So you knew in town?" I asked her as she took out a dollar from her wallet.

"Yeah, I just moved here the other day." She told me. "I still have to learn my way around."

"If you want I could show you around." I offered.

"Sure, here's my address and phone number, how bout you pick me up tomorrow at 7:00?" she asked.

"Sure." I told her and she walked away.

"Oh, what's your name by the way?" she asked, after stopping at the door. Ah, the moment of truth.

"Sodapop."

"Cool, I'm Amy." She said and walked out.

"See kid, why don't you be more like Soda and ask a girl out already?" Steve told Pony from the doorway that lead to the garage.

"Lay off Steve, he's only fourteen and Johnny's sixteen and he don't got a girl. Pony's still got time." Two-Bit said.

"Thanks Two-Bit." Johnny said.

"No problem Johnnycakes." Two-Bit said with a huge grin, I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh at how clueless he was.

"Pony you should get home and start on that homework, Darry said he'd be home early today, oh and he said that there's no need to make dinner today cause he's taking us out. Something about having some news for us." I told him.

"Are we coming?" Two-Bit asked, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah Dar said he wants the whole gang there, and he said he's paying for everyone. So whoever sees Dally first tell him to be at the house at 6:00." I told them.

"Wait, Darry's paying for everyone?" Pony asked from his place at the door.

"That's what he said, but he wants your homework done first." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and walked out followed by Johnny.

Later on that day:

**Pony POV:**

Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse, Dally, Steve, and Soda were playing poker, and Johnny and I were playing a game of speed when Darry came home. He came throught the door wearing a huge grin and I knew something was up.

"Hey look, Superman got some at work finally. It's bout time." Steve joked.

"Ha, ha Steve. Come guys we gotta leave for the restaurant now if we're gonna make the reservations." He told us throwing me and Soda our coats.

"Where we going Dar?" Soda asked as he put on his jacket.

"Sam's diner." Darry said.

"Sam's Diner? Are you on crack, we can't afford that." Soda said, and he was right. Sam's diner wasn't a Soc place or nothing but it was the nicest Greaser restaurant in town.

"Just move it." Darry said and we all piled out of the house. Soda and I went with Darry on our truck, Steve went with Two-Bit and Johnny went with Dally in Buck's car. We got there 20 minutes later and ordered.

"So what's the big news Dar?" Two-Bit asked as we waited for our food to arrive.

"Well, today at work my boss called into his office and he told me that… I got a promotion." He told us with the same grin that he was wearing when he came home. "It's the same hours I work now but it's better money."

"That's great Dar!" everyone said.

"So I don't have to pay for my own beer anymore?" Two-Bit joked.

"So anything else happen today?" Darry asked.

"Soda got himself a new girl." Steve announced.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she's new in town so I'm showing her around, but that's not a date." He said.

"It can be, depending on where you show her around." Dally said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Pony you should tell them your news." Johnny said to me, he tried to be quiet but Darry heard anyway.

"What news?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said, fiddling with my shirt. It was great news but I wasn't so sure I wanted to tell everyone yet.

"What is it Pone? It's gotta be something if you didn't tell me at the DX." Soda said.

"Come on Ponyboy, if you don't tell them I will." Johnny urged me.

"Alright, today were track try-outs, and I made the A team." I told them.

"That's great Pone!" everyone told me.

**Well here's the first chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****2:**

**Soda POV:**

"So where are you taking this girl?" Steve asked me as I greased my hair for my date.

"Dunno, Dingo maybe." I told him.

"You should take her to Buck's party tonight." Steve said.

"Yeah, maybe." I told him. "Well wish me luck." I said before leaving. I got to her house within a few minutes and walked to the door.

"Hi you must be Sodapop, come on in, I'm Amy's mom, Jane." She told me.

"Hi. Is Amy ready?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she'd be down in a minute." Just then Amy came down the stairs.

"Hey Sodapop."

"Hey." I told her. She looked great, she was wearing a light pink dress that ended 5 or 6 inches above her knees.

"What time will you be back?" her mom asked and Amy turned to me.

"Uh, no later than 12:00." I said, it was half and hour before my curfew anyways.

"That's fine, you kids have fun." Her mom said and we walked out.

"Sorry if my mom scared you." Amy said.

"No, don't worry bout it. I'm just amazed that she lets you choose your curfew." I told her as I got into Steve's car. He always let me borrow it if I couldn't take Darry's and today Darry was working later so I couldn't.

"What curfew do your parents set for you?" she asked. I sighed it was still a little odd when people asked these questions.

"My parents died in a car accident a year ago, my older brother Darry takes care of me and my brother Ponyboy. But to answer your question my curfew is 12:30." I told her as I started the car.

"I'm sorry for making you think of your parents." She said.

"Nah, don't worry bout it." I told her.

"So where are we going?"

"The Dingo, it's a nice place to have a casual dinner." I told her.

**Pony POV:**

Soda was out for his date tonight, Darry was working late, Two-Bit, Dally and Steve went to one of Tim Shepard's parties and I wasn't allowed to go to those without Darry's permission so Johnny and I went to the movies.

We were walking back home when Soda drove by us, they had the music in the car cranked up so loud Johnny and I heard it two blocks away. I saw the car turn to the street where Tim's house was and I couldn't help but wish Darry wasn't so strict.

"I guess everyone's at that party." Johnny sighed.

"Yeah, you know you can go if you want." I told him.

"No, it's alright."

"No go, I'll probably go to sleep when I get home anyway." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun." I told Johnny.

"Okay, see ya." He said and walked off.

I was halfway home when I heard a car behind me. I tried to ignore it and hoped it would be just some greaser but then it stopped right beside me and five socs got out. _Great!_ I think.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." One soc said.

"A lonely greaser." Another said. I tried to walk away but someone yelled 'get him!' and I was down in a second. With one smooth punch I went into my own blank world.

**Soda POV:**

I had gotten home around 12:40 to find the gang all around the living room and Darry looking worried in his chair.

"Jeez Dar, I know you get worried but I was only 10 minutes late you don't have to go wacko." I laughed as I threw Steve his keys. I looked at Johnny and he had a look in his eyes that scared the hell out of me.

"What's up?"

"Johnny and Pony were walking back from the movies and then Pony told Johnny to go to the party cause all he'd do was come home and go to bed but he's not here yet and that was two hours ago." Dally said.

"He's probably in the lot." I said. Dally shook his head.

"The park." Again Dally shook his head.

"The cops are out looking for them but they said not to leave the house." Steve said.

"The Cops?!" this was bad. Darry never called the cops, he knew that it could cost us our family but he said if he ever did it'd be cause there was no other choice. Just then someone knocked on the door. I ran to open it and found two police officers in front of me, one holding a young kid in his arms.

"This the kid?" he asked. I looked at the face and nodded my head. Pony looked like he was dead but I guess that since the cops didn't take him to the hospital he was fine.

"Where do you want him?" the cop asked and I pointed to the couch. He came in, placed Pony down and they left.

"Could they have been any ruder?" Two-Bit asked.

"Soda get me the first-aid kit." Darry told me and I ran to get it. I came back and Darry fixed Pony up, he said he'd be fine.

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****3:**

**Soda POV:**

After that night I started to take Pony and Johnny with me and Steve wherever I could. I even took them to a couple of dates. Tonight Steve and me were supposed to take the girls out for a football game at the high school and I was taking Pony with us. I'd let him go somewhere with someone else but everyone Dally and Two-Bit were going to Tim's party and Darry was working and me and Darry didn't like leaving Johnny and Pony alone. Pony kept saying he didn't wanna go, that he and Johnny would be fine at home but I wouldn't have it. We left to go pick the girls up at 7:00 so we could get dinner at the Dingo before we headed to the game. The game started at 7:30 so we only had a half hour.

"Can me and Johnny sit at a different booth at least?" Pony asked when we got to the Dingo.

"Sure kid, go ahead." Steve answered for me.

"What can I get for you?" a waitress asked after we sat down at our booth, which was two booths away from Pony's and Johnny's.

"Uh, we'll have four burgers and four chocolate milkshakes." Steve told her and she nodded and walked off. I glanced at Pony's table and noticed him and Johnny talking to a girl. She was real pretty, had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and jeans and a sweatshirt on.

"Hey check out the girl that's talking to Pony and Johnny." I told Steve.

**Pony POV:**

Soda made me and Johnny come to the Dingo with him and then the football game at the high school. I couldn't help wishing that I had a track meet or something so Johnny and I could both get out of a night filled with embarrassment. Just then a girl from my track team walked up to me. Her name's Nicole, she's pretty cool and she's the fastest girl in the whole school.

"Hey Pony, Johnny. Whatcha doing here?" she asked.

"His brother dragged us out here." Johnny said pointing to Soda. Nicole is one of the only people Johnny acts normal around.

"Cool. What are you doing after this?" she asked.

"Football game at the school." I told her.

"But that'll take a couple hours, you won't make it in time." She said, her smile fading.

"Make what?" I asked.

"The track meet we have today. Remember, it's at 8:00, against Grandle High." She said. **(A/N: not sure if it's a real school, just made it up.)**

" Oh yeah. I totally forgot." I said.

"We can't just dump Soda though." Johnny said.

"Why don't you just sneak away when they're really into the game. The coach made us keep our track suits at the school last track meet anyways." She said.

"I guess that work. We'll slip away and get back after I run. And if they realize we were gone we can tell them we went to get snacks or something." I said.

"Okay, so I'll see ya'll later." Nicole said and then left.

"Think it'll work?" Johnny asked me.

"Has to." I told him.

"That girl has a total crush on you, you know." Evie said and startled me and Johnny. We looked up to see Steve, Soda, Evie and Amy beside our table.

"You should ask her out." Soda said.

"Who Nicole? No, she's just a friend from school." I said.

"How do you know her?" Steve asked.

"She's in Johnny's history class, in my Math class and on the track team." I told them.

"She's cute, you guys would make a cute couple." Soda said.

"No she's just a friend." Johnny said.

"Yeah." I back him up.

"Okay, whatever you say." Soda said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey Curtis! Good luck tonight see ya at school on Monday." A guy from my English class yelled at me as he passed our table.

"Yeah!" I yelled back.

"What's he mean 'good luck tonight'?" Soda asked.

"He's an idiot, he thinks I'm on the football team instead of track." I lied. Hank was a pretty smart guy.

"Well we better get going the game starts in a few minutes." Amy said and we left.

I looked at my watch after watching the game for a while and realized it was 7:50. I'd have only 10 minutes to change so I nudged Johnny, showed him my watch, he nodded, and we quietly left.

I got changed and left for the field I was one of the first ones there and I saw Johnny going up to the bleachers.

"Hey Pony, glad you could make it." Nicole said, smiling my way.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world?" I joked.

"Alright runners gather around!" the coach yelled and we all huddled around. "Alright, there's 12 races and we have 14 runners so two of you won't get to run today." He then followed by telling us who would run what race and I ended up running the 8th race against my long time rival Tommy Jackson. He was the best runner at his school and I could never beat him. he would always start out slow but then do some weird kick thing with his feet and end up beating me.

**Soda POV:**

I looked at my watch in about middle of the game and saw it was 8: 20 I looked over to my left to see if Pony and Johnny we having fun and they were gone. I told Steve and we left to look for them. We had gone all around the school on the inside and then searched the outside. We were walking past a huge crowd on some bleachers and Amy spotted Johnny. I hadn't even realized that there was another event going on. We walked up the bleachers and sat beside Johnny.

"What's going on?" I asked, startling him.

"Soda what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to find you and Pony. Ya'll disappeared on us. Where's Pony anyhow?" I asked and he pointed to the track. I looked and sure enough there was Ponyboy, tying up his track shoes.

"He had a track meet that he forgot about and Nicole reminded him at the Dingo but he didn't wanna tell you so we just planned to sneak away and come back unnoticed." He said. I looked at Pony again and he was doing some hand gestures our way, before I could figure out what was going on Johnny was running towards the school.

**Johnny POV:**

I explained the failed plan to Sodapop and then noticed Pony trying to tell me something. After a while I realized what he meant, he had forgotten to grab his good luck charm and needed me to get it for him. I nodded and ran off towards the school. I knew that him giving me his combo would pay off one day. I got his good luck charm and ran back to the field. Meeting me by the side of the bleachers I gave him the good luck charm.

**Pony POV:**

"Thanks Johnny." I said as I took the paper from him and stuffed it in my shoe.

I know it may be corny but I had taken Darry's acceptance letter (to college) and I used it as my good luck charm. He had thrown it out and I found it by the garbage under the sink so I grabbed it and ever since I've been running my track meets with it. I carried it with me when I ran cause I was only on the track team so I had something to fall back on for a scholarship in case my brains failed me. Darry's acceptance letter helped me remember that I was running for a better chance for a scholarship and I wanted a scholarship so I could get into college and do something with my life pay Darry back for giving up his dream and taking care of me.

"Who you racing?" Johnny asked.

"Tommy Jackson." I told him.

"Good luck buddy." He said and then left. I ran back to the field and waited on my turn. Nicole was running before me and she was up next. She started off doing great the person she was racing was slow but then they got faster and she struggled to keep ahead but she did and ended up winning.

"Yeah, alright. Nice run." I told her as I gave her a high five when she came back.

"Curtis, you're up!" the coach said, he pulled me over before I got positioned. "Listen son, I know this is hard for you. I know you wanna beat him so try getting as ahead as you can at the beginning and then it should be easy to stay ahead."

"Racers ready!" the ref yelled. "Go!" and we ran off. I was a good meter ahead of him but he did that kick thing again and he caught up.

"TIE!" the ref called. That meant that after all the races were done Tommy and I would have to race again.

"Why don't you just give up Curtis, face it you'll never beat me." he said.

"You're wrong Jackson. I will beat you, and I'll do it tonight. For the past year you've beat me but tonight we tied and tonight I'm gonna finish it off for good." I told him before walking to get a drink. Four races later Tommy and I were called to position ourselves again, the ref started us off and I ran the fastest I could. I could see Tommy trying to catch up, he eventually resorted to his kick trick but ended up falling face flat on the ground one meter before the finish line.

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****4:**

**Pony POV:**

"Why didn't you just tell me that you had a track meet? We coulda seen that instead of the game." Soda said as we drove home.

"I forgot about it and then when Nicole reminded me, ya'll were already so excited in seeing the game." I told him.

"Why does it matter now? It's already happened, why drag it on?" Amy asked.

"You know what? You're right." Soda said and then they kissed, I looked out the window. I was in the back with Soda and Amy and Johnny was in the front with Steve and Evie.

"Steve, why don't you just drop Pony and me out here? We'll just walk home, then ya'll don't have to end your night." Johnny said.

"Sure." Steve said as he pulled over. Soda and Amy were too busy making out to even notice and I was grateful for that cause otherwise we would have been stuck in that car for the rest of the night.

"I'm not so sure that Amy likes me." I told Johnny. She had been staring at me warningly whenever I'd open my mouth.

"Why would you say that?" Johnny asked me.

"Did you even see the stares she gave me whenever I opened my mouth?" I asked.

"You're wrong Pone, I'm sure she likes you." Johnny said as we neared the house.

"What are you two doing walking all alone?" Darry asked when we came through the door.

"Soda and Steve made us come on their dates with them and they were making out so we told Steve to drop us off half way home so he did." I told him as Johnny sat down on the couch.

"How much longer is Soda gonna be?" Darry asked.

"I dunno." I said, as Soda and Steve burst through the doors.

"Hey Darry! How was work?" Soda asked.

"Fine I guess." He said.

"Hey Dar, hope you don't mind but we invited Amy and Evie to dinner for Sunday night." Steve said. That was the night after tomorrow. Great!

"No, I don't mind at all." Darry said as he stood up and went to bed.

"I think I'm gonna head off to bed too." I said, and left to get ready for bed.

**Sunday night:** (still Pony POV)

Soda and Steve were going hectic trying to get everything perfect before the girls came while everyone else was just hanging around. Darry was reading and Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny and I were playing Poker. At least we were trying to, Dally and Two-Bit found it hilarious to throw cards around the room every now and then to make Steve mad.

"I'm starting to think that your girlfriends should come over more often." Darry joked as he continued to read the paper.

"Ha, ha very funny Dar." Soda yelled from the kitchen. We managed to play one decent game of poker before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Steve yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Soda yelled before jumping on Steve. I got up from my chair and walked opened the door.

"Hey Pony." Evie said as she came in. She really was a nice girl, I didn't understand why she was dating someone like Steve.

"Hey." I told them.

"Hey Girlies." Two-Bit said.

"Hey guys." Evie and Amy said in unison. The night was going ok, we had chicken with green potatoes and of course Chocolate cake for dinner and the girls were really enjoying themselves.

"Who's up for some cards?" Soda asked. Everyone replied with a 'sure' or a 'why not'.

"We'll clear the table." Johnny said and kicked me while grabbing some plates.

"Here, I'll help ya'll." Amy said.

"Ok listen." Amy said pulling me into a corner in the kitchen after Johnny left. She had a tight grip on my forearm, and I could tell it was gonna leave a bruise. "I know Soda is your big brother and all but you've got your friends so why don't you stop tagging along so much and start hanging with them. Got it?" she said. I just nodded. "Good. Now let's go play some cards." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Pony, help me carry these beers, will ya?" Johnny asked as he got out six beers.

"Sure." I said.

"You ok? You seem a little freaked." Johnny said.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said as I grabbed three beers.

"Hey get in here you guys! The games about to start!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Get your own beer then!" I told him as Johnny and I came into the living room.

"I did. I bought it, and brought it here, the least you could do is bring me one to enjoy." Two-Bit explained.

"Ya right. What game we playing anyway?" I asked

"Bullshit." Dally replied.

"But I don't know how to play that." Amy said with a totally fake puppy-dog face.

"Alright we'll play teams." Steve said. "Two-Bit and Dally can be a team, Johnny and Pony can be a team, Me and Evie and you and Soda." I then realized Darry wasn't there. _Must have gone to bed._ I thought.

"Ok!" she said happily. We played until 12:00 before the girls said they had to go. Soda and Steve went to say 'goodbye' when they left and Dally and Two-Bit watched out the window. At one point Two-Bit thought it'd be funny if he yelled,

"NO HANKY PANKY ON THE PORCH!"

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****5:**

**Pony POV:**

It had been a few weeks since the girls came for dinner and I tried my best to stop 'tagging along'. But now Soda thought that I hate him or something so he's upset and Amy doesn't look very happy. It was a Saturday so I was home all alone. Soda, Steve, and Darry at work, Dally and Two-Bit doing anything illegal they could and Johnny was coming over in an hour. He had said he had some stuff to do.

"Hi Ponyboy." Someone said from the living room, as they came into the kitchen.

"Amy? What are you doing here? Sodapop is at work." I said.

"Oh I know, I'm here to see you." She said. "you know, for your appointment."

"What appointment?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"The one you made with my fist when you didn't fix our little problem." She said and pulled me up from my chair. She brought me into Darry's room so no one could see us and started beating on me. I was too surprised to fight back so I just lay there and took it. I knew that she wouldn't hit me anywhere visible, but why would she hit me in the first place?

"You better fix our problem with Sodapop or this ain't stopping." She said.

"Why not just break up with him if you don't like his family?" I stated and that earned me another painful kick. I stayed in Darry's room for a bit longer before finally getting up and dragging myself to the couch. I don't remember when but eventually I fell asleep and I ending up waking up on the couch later that day, around 6:00. most of the gang was there, except for Dallas and to my surprise and dislike Amy and Evie were there too. Truthfully I would have rather had Buck Merril or Tim Shepard's gang over.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" Two-Bit asked when he realized that I was awake.

"Fine."

"What exactly made you so sleepy?" Darry asked from his chair.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night." I lied. "I'm going out for a walk." I said.

"Be back by 9." Darry said.

"Yeah ok." I said and left.

Nobody came with me and I was grateful for that. I walked around the town, I went to the park, the Dingo, the nightly double, and the lot. I stayed at the lot for a while just thinking why Amy would do something like that. If Soda found out then he'd be even more upset and if she kept beating on me then he was bound to find out. I mean eventually I would have to hurt so much that I wouldn't even be able to move.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Dally asked. I guess he was on his way to our palce or something and he was just checking for Johnny.

"Uhhh, I went for a walk and I stopped here to think." I told him.

"Alright well come on, I don't want you walking home alone. Some socs were following me and Tim's gang earlier but they left and I don't want you being their victim if they return." He said and I got up and followed Dally back to my house. When we walked inside Two-Bit and Johnny were playing poker, Darry was nowhere to be seen, and Steve and Soda were making out with Amy and Evie on the couch. Dally went over to Darry's chair and watched some tv while I went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Hey Pony, can you come in here for a sec?" Darry yelled from his room. I walked through the living room to Darry's room.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Can you explain this?" he asked, pointing to the floor. I looked down to find a very small puddle of blood. _Uh oh! Where the hell is that from?_ I thought. Then it hit me.The last time Amy kicked me, she kicked me in the head!

"I don't know what that is." I lied.

"You sure?" Darry asked. I just nodded my head. "Alright, you can go, I'll clean it up myself." He said and I left. I walked into the living room and sat at the table, watching Two-Bit's and Johnny's poker game.

"Hey, were any of you wrestling in my room earlier?" Darry asked, coming into the living room with something behind his back.

"No why?" Soda asked, finally taking a breather from Amy.

"Cause I just had to clean up someone's blood off the floor." Darry said, holding up a towel covered in blood.

"Oh my god! Pony is that yours?" Soda asked me.

"No I just asked him that." Darry said.

"None of were in there Dar, I don't know what to tell you." Two-Bit said.

"Alright I've got work tomorrow but I'll get to the bottom of this." He said and left to go to sleep.

"I'm going off to bed, night everyone." I said and headed off to my room. I couldn't actually sleep though, all I could do was think about today, and how to keep it from happening again.

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****6:**

**Pony POV:**

It had been one month since the first beating, and she had given me only two days to come up with a way to make Soda happy without being a 'tag along'. Of course I didn't come with anything, so I've been getting beaten pretty much every day possible. Once Amy couldn't come and beat on me cause I spent the whole day with Dally and Johnny, so she beat me extra hard the next day. It was 11 right now, which meant that Amy would show any minute, she usually showed between11 and 11:30, unless one of the gang was here. The thing that made everything worse was that summer had started two weeks ago so I couldn't hide out at school.

"Oh Ponyboy." She said as she came into the house. She always did that just incase one of the gang was here and she hadn't figured it out. She found me in my room and the beating started.

It was usually the same, she'd start by just punching me in the stomach and back and then with one smooth punch I was on the floor with her kicking me. Usually she'd only kick me where it wasn't visible but today she kicked me all over.

"You tell anyone I did this and you'll wish you were here on this floor in this very spot!" she said before storming out.

I couldn't move for a long time but I knew that eventually one of the gang would come so I staggered up and slowly made my way to bathroom to get some Advil. I had thought that I'd tell the gang that I fell down some stairs or something but when I saw myself in the mirror it became obvious that the only excuse was that some socs did this.

"Ponyboy?" it was Johnny.

"Where are you?" that it was Soda. I opened the door a little to peek out and see that pretty much everyone was there, even Amy. Dally and Darry were the only two missing.

"Stevie and I got off of work early so we thought all of us would go out somewhere." Soda said. I sighed, knowing I couldn't drag this out any longer and walked into the living room, where everyone was.

"What the hell happened to you kid?" Steve asked when I came in. He was the first to see me.

"Whoa! Pone." Two-Bit was second. Next Soda and Johnny turned around at once.

"Ponyboy what happened to you?" Soda asked as he made his way over to look at my face. I had a black eye and two scars that would most definitely need Darry's stitches.

"Nothing." I told him, making my lie sound more believable.

"That's not nothing." Johnny said. Everyone was looking at me and Soda was now inspecting my arms. I saw Amy giving me a look that made her words come back into my head, and said that she was just waiting for my lie.

"I was walking to the lot and some socs got me." I lied.

"Two-Bit call Darry, he needs to come home I can't sew these up." Soda said and I felt horrible, not only was I lying to everyone but I was making Darry loose money that he work hard for.

"Ponyboy come here, let me take a good look at you." Soda said, looking at my arms again.

"Soda can't we just go? Darry will be here any minute." Amy whined.

"No. I wanna stay and help out." Soda said. He was too busy looking at my bruises to register what had just happened and so was Steve. Two-Bit was still on the phone with Darry so Johnny was the only one to register what had just happened. I looked up at him with the corner of my eye and saw his eyes go wide with fear and realization.

**Darry POV:**

I was coming down the ladder when a co-worker came up to me and said that someone was calling for me. I walked into the office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Darry, you gotta get home some socs got Pony. I'm pretty sure they pulled a blade, he's got two cuts on his face and I wouldn't be surprised if there were more on his abs and back." Two Bit told me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I told him before hanging up. I walked into my boss's office and told him what as much as I knew and he told me that I could go. The good thing about my boss was that he grew up as a greaser, so he knew how this stuff could be.

I got in my truck and drove home as fast as I could.

**Pony POV:**

Soda had tried to get me to take my shirt off but I declined. Evie and Amy had left but I still didn't want the whole gang seeing all the bruises I had, not only from today but from the whole past few weeks. Someone walked through the door and we all thought it was Darry so we looked, to find Dally.

"What happened to you?" Dally asked.

"Socs." I told him, he nodded and went to sit down in Darry's chair.

"How we gonna get back at them?" he asked.

"Dunno." Two-Bit told him.

"Ponyboy come on, please let me see your abs and back." Soda pleaded.

"No." I told him, as Darry came in.

"Oh god, Pony how many socs were there?" he asked as he sat in front of me on the coffee table and started to examine me. now I felt embarrassed, it hadn't been socs at all, it had been one person, a girl! But then again I hadn't fought back. I would have but that would only result in a longer beating, it had happened once before.

"Six." I lied. I looked at Johnny and I could tell he was trying to figure it out.

"He won't take his shirt off, it makes me worry that it's even worse on his abs and back." Soda told him. _Great! Now Darry's going to ask me to take my shirt off and there's no way I can say no to Darry!_ I thought.

"Ponyboy take our shirt off." Darry said. I sighed and took it off. The whole gang gasped. This was back, my whole back and stomach were covered in bruises, and 80 of them were old. I just hope it wasn't too obvious.

"Ponyboy, most of these are old bruises." Darry stated. _Damn it! Why does he have to know so much? _I thought. "How did you get all these?" he asked. I just stayed silent.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Soda asked. I shook my head.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! I demand you tell me how you got these!" Darry said.

"No." I said. My heart was pounding, no one said that to Darry and especially not when he was in this kind of mood. I knew he was just scared for me but I just couldn't say that socs had been tracking me down and beating me everyday for the last few weeks.

Darry finished off cleaning my cuts and stitching them and I left to go to my room. I needed to think of a solution to this problem.

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****7:**

**Pony POV:**

I was lying in my bed, thinking when Johnny walked in.

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"Darry wants to know who did that to you." He said.

"I know."

"So why don't you tell him, he just wants to keep you safe." He said.

"I know, but you don't understand. It's better if keep to myself." I told him.

"If anyone knew better it'd be me, it's better to come out with it." He said. And in most situations he was right, but was this one the same?

"Not with this." I said.

"It's Amy isn't it? Amy's the one beating you, isn't she?" Johnny asked. I stared at him, shocked.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"About a month or so ago we went out with them and you said that she didn't like you, you're always sticking close to one of the gang, except Soda and Steve when she's around, and tonight she asked Soda if they could just leave when he was taking care of you." Johnny explained. "I just put two and two together."

"Hey Johnny. You staying tonight?" Soda asked as he came into the room and got ready for bed. Johnny looked at me before answering.

"Yeah, I think I will." He said and left.

**The week after:**

Johnny know knew, and he tried to stay with me as much as possible when the gang wasn't here. It worked for the most part but last night Dally had taken him to Bucks and he still hadn't made it back. The rest of the gang was either at work or at home, in Two-Bit's case. I was in the living room watching tv when Amy came in.

"Hey Pony, long time no see." She said as she came up beside me and yanked me up by my upper arm. "This is gonna be fun."

She punched me and kicked me again, and again. I was almost unconscious when I heard Johnny come into the house.

"Hey get from him!" Johnny yelled.

"I'll get you for telling him!" she said and ran out the house.

"Pony can you get up?" Johnny asked, kneeling beside me. I just shook my head. It hurt everywhere, she hadn't held back at all today she kicked and punched as hard as possible, for as long as possible, and all over.

"Alright, just stay still. I'll be right back." He said and ran to the kitchen. I heard him talking on the phone and then he came back in.

"Dally and Two-Bit will be here in a minute, and Darry will be here as soon as he can. Soda and Steve can't come, they're in a meeting with their boss and some other people all afternoon." Johnny said.

"You didn't tell them who did it, did you?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Thanks."

10 minutes later Two-Bit and Dally burst into the house. They helped me to the couch and started to clean my cuts before Darry came home. He took over as soon as he came in.

"Pony what happened?" Dally asked.

"Socs." I told them, looking at Johnny.

"What? They came into this house and beat you up? We ain't that stupid kid, you couldn't even move when we got here and you're telling me that you walked here all by yourself?" Dally asked

"I helped him walk here, he couldn't move anymore cause he was so exhausted." Johnny covered for me. I gave him a look that said 'thank you'.

"Pony, why don't you just tell us who's been doing this to you?" Darry asked. "We're just worried, that's all." He said.

"There's nothing to worry about." I said. I tried to stand up but a sharp pain ripped through my ribs.

"Sit down, I need to rap your ribs." Darry said. I sat down and he rapped my ribs. I had to stay on the couch the rest of the day cause it hurt to move, even when Darry tried to carry me.

**Well here's the ****next chapter hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter ****8:**

**Pony POV:**

It had been about a week and Amy kept coming back. The other day not only did she beat me but when Johnny stepped in she beat him too. He told the gang it was his dad that beat both of us. He told them that he wanted to get something from his house and I wouldn't let him go alone. I felt horrible, for making Johnny lie for me but after that I felt 10 times worse.

"So we'll go to the Dingo and then we can head over to the nightly double." Two-Bit said. He had told Darry he'd keep us entertained tonight and take us out somewhere. We wanted to take his car but he said it had broken down the other day so we couldn't. We were half way to the Dingo. We were crossing the street but I was walking a little behind Two-Bit and Johnny when a car came right at me. I saw it coming but I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. As it came closer it didn't slow down, now it was only about a few feet away from me. And right before it hit me I saw it was Amy driving. It all made sense to me but it was too late.

**Johnny POV:**

I heard a screeching noise behind me and I turned to tell Pony to hurry up, but when I turned the car hit Pony straight on!

"TWO-BIT!" I screamed and ran towards Pony as the driver drove off. Pony had rolled on top of the car and was now on the ground.

"Amy." Was all Pony got out before he became unconscious.

"SHIT!" I heard Two-Bit say, as I kneeled next to Ponyboy.

"Pony, can you hear me? Pony answer me!" I demanded, but got no answer. Two-Bit came up right next to me and felt his pulse.

"He has a pulse, but it's not very strong." He said. And then I noticed something.

"Two-Bit, he's not breathing!" I cried. Two-Bit got a few quarters out of his jean pocket and told me to find a payphone and call 911. I ran faster than ever, found a payphone and dialed 911, then ran back to Two-Bit and Pony. We waited and waited for the ambulance but they weren't coming.

"His pulse is getting weaker." Two-bit said.

"Where is the ambulance?!" I demanded.

"We're greasers, we're probably low priority." Two-Bit said. "We gotta get him to the hospital though. Run down the street and check if you see any cars coming!" Two-Bit told me. I ran and found a car coming. I stood in the middle of the road and waved my arms so the driver would stop. The driver pulled the car over and I ran to the window.

"Johnny what the hell are you doing?!" Dally asked. I guessed he had 'borrowed' some greaser's car.

"Ponyboy was hit with a car! We called the ambulance but they're not showing up! We gotta get him to the hospital, he's not breathing and his pulse is getting weaker!" I cried.

"Get in the car!" Dally said and I did. He drove to where Two-Bit and Pony were, we got Pony in the car and he drove to the hospital.

"We need help!" Dally yelled carrying Pony into the hospital. A doctor came with a gurney and we placed Pony on it. That was when I realized that Pony had bruises and cuts all over his face, and body.

"Calm down Johnny, he'll be ok." Dally said, as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"No he won't. it's all my fault I should have told ya'll earlier! She warned him, us that it wouldn't be pretty but we didn't listen! I shouldn't have listened to him! I should have told everyone!" I cried.

"What are you talking about Johnny?" Dally asked, as Two-bit came back from calling Darry, and Soda. "Do you know who hit him? Who's been beating him?" Dally asked. I just nodded. Two-Bit gasped and Dally inhaled a deep breath before asking. "Who?"

"Amy." Both of their mouths dropped.

"Amy? As in Soda's girlfriend?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded.

"She said Pony was a tag-along and that he was just ruining Soda's life." I told them.

**Half and hour later: ****still Johnny POV**

"Dally! What happened?" Darry asked as he, Soda and Steve came into the waiting room.

"Johnny, I think you should tell them what you told us." Dally said. I looked at Darry and Soda.

"What is it Johnnycakes.?" Darry asked, calm. I was amazed at how he could be so calm when Pony could be dying.

"I know who hit Pony today and who's been beating o him for the last month or so." I told them.

"Who?" Darry asked, urgency in his voice.

"Amy." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Amy? My Amy?" Soda asked. I just nodded. Everyone stayed silent.

"Oh God! It's all my fault! It's all my fault that my baby brother is in the hospital!" Soda exclaimed after a minute or two.

"NO! No, it's not! It's hers ok? You had nothing to do with it." Darry told Soda.

"Soda! I'm so sorry! I just heard about what happened to Pony. I can't believe someone would do something like that!" Amy said coming up to Soda and hugging him. He pushed her off almost immediately.

"How dare you do that to Ponyboy!" Soda exploded. " What did he ever do to you?!"

"I… he…" she started, then she turned on me. "How dare you tell them! I warned him that if anyone found out something would happen and he paid his price now you pay yours!" she said and lifted her arm but Darry caught it.

"Get out of here. NOW!" he yelled. And she did as he told her.

"Hey! I got it on my recorder! We can press charges!" Steve cheered. Soda actually smiled.

"Thanks Stevie." Soda said patting Steve on the back. Soda was the only one that got to call Steve, Stevie.

"Any news?" Darry asked. Dally shook his head.

"Darrel Curtis?" a doctor asked.

"That's me." Darry said.

"Can we talk in private?" The doctor said.

"Anything you tell me you can tell anyone one of us." Darry said. The doctor sighed and started.

"Ponyboy had a few cuts that needed stitching, he's got a bunch of bruises and he has a mild concussion. My guess is, that he'll be awake tomorrow morning." He said.

"When can we take him home?" Soda asked.

"I can't say until he wakes up." The doctor said and left.

**I just couldn't wait to get this chapter up so here ya go. hope you guys like it! Please R&R:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A bad dream turned good**

Summary: Soda finally get over Sandy and starts dating a new girl, Amy. A few weeks later Amy meets Pony and Darry, thing is she only likes Darry. What will Amy do? How far will she go to get Pony out of hers and Soda's life? **Johnny and Dally are alive.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Chapter 9:**

**Ponyboy POV:**

I woke up and I realized I was in a hospital, except I don't remember why. Just then a doctor came in, he said hi and told me that I had been in a car accident and my friends had brought me in. he told me I had visitors and that he'd send them in two at a time. Dally and Steve were first.

"Hey kid, how ya holding up?" Dally asked.

"Fine I guess. The doc said I had to have a few cuts stitched up and I have a two broken ribs, which hurt like hell." I told them.

"Yeah the doc told us. You'll be ok though." Dally said and left.

"Hey, listen I hope you don't think I'm as annoyed with you as she was. I mean I do hate it sometimes when you tag-along but I would never hurt you… on purpose." Steve said before leaving. Two-Bit and Johnny were next.

"Hey Pone, how ya doing?" Two-Bit asked.

"Fine." I told them.

"You sure gave us a scare when we looked back to find you bleeding on the ground." Two-Bit added.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings next time." I joked.

"Thanks. I gotta go though, get better kid." He said and left.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Cause I told everyone that Amy did it. I know you asked me not to but I couldn't take it anymore! I mean the beatings were bad enough but hitting you with her car? I couldn't just let that slide!" he said.

"I know, and I'm not mad. I'm actually glad you told." I told him with a smile.

"I should probably go now. Soda and Darry are pretty anxious to see you." He said and left. I was alone for about 2 minutes before Darry and Soda came in. Darry came to stand right by my bed while Soda just sat on a chair near the corner of the room.

"Hey buddy, how ya holding up?" Darry asked.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"Why didn't you just tell us? We could have stopped it from going this far." Darry said, sadness in his voice.

"I dunno." I said, looking at my hands. Earlier a nurse had helped me into a sitting position.

"Don't lie t us Ponyboy! I know why you did it! You did it for me! I'm the reason why you're so beaten!" Soda cried, standing up from the chair. I looked up from my hands to find him pacing the room, and Darry looking at his feet. I looked back at my hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd do anything worse than the beatings and I thought that if Johnny could handle it from his dad that I could handle it." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"But we try to keep it away from Johnny, we don't want him getting hurt, and we certainly don't want you getting hurt." Darry said.

"Especially for my happiness. I'm happy being single and hanging out with you and the gang." Soda said as he made his way over to the other side of the bed.

"Promise us that you'll come to us if you need anything." Darry said. I nodded.

I got out of the hospital three days later, Amy never came back and Soda was happy. Darry started hanging out with the gang more but otherwise everything ended up being the same it always was.

**The end**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I wanna thank you for the reviews and I wanna let you know that I'm working on a new story. The story's called RIPPED AT THE SEAMS. Read the summary and check it out if it sounds interesting!:)**

**Girlz-Rule**


End file.
